In the past, many outdoor gas lights have been produced which use two mantles suspended from a gas manifold which, in turn, is supported by an upright venture tube. The combustible mixture of air and illuminating gas, fed to the burner tips, within the mantles, are usually manually lighted, externally through the mantle, each time it is necessary to light the gas mixture. Therefore, usually the outdoor gas lamp is constructed to remain lighted, continuously until a new mantle is required.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,606, issued May 16, 1989, entitled "GAS LAMP AND CONTROL THEREFOR", I have disclosed an electrical control system in which a solar cell recharges a rechargeable battery, and also controls the operation of a normally open, electromagnetic, gas valve, held closed by an electrical current. An ignitor system for each mantle is provided so that electrodes are fired on a daily basis through the mantle each time the valve is permitted to open.
The present invention does away with the necessity of providing individual ignitors for each mantle and provides an electrical circuit in which so little electricity is used that the battery need not be rechargeable and will last for an extended period or can be readily maintained in a charged condition by the solar cell.